Crew of the Flying Dutchman
|leader=Davy Jones (formerly) William Turner |members=William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner |ships=''Flying Dutchman'' |headquarters= |locations=Davy Jones' Locker |affiliation=Calypso |first=''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' |latest=''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' |last= |cause= |}} The crew of the ''Flying Dutchman'' consisted of a large number of men recruited by Davy Jones. History The Flying Dutchman must have already had a crew by the time Jones became her captain, but it is unknown of whom this crew consisted and whether or not he kept this crew when he abandoned his duty. However, over the years and decades Jones recruited a large number of crewmembers. On one occasion, Jones offered Jack Sparrow a proposal: in return for raising the Wicked Wench from the ocean floor, Jack would give Jones his soul after being captain for thirteen years. Two years later he recruited "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. When another eleven passed, Jones demanded Sparrow's debt back. Bootstrap marked Sparrow with a Black Spot and the Kraken started hunting him. During a meeting aboard the scuttled ship Jones and Sparrow agreed that Sparrow may pay his debt by recruiting 100 souls for Jones. Jones kept William Turner as a Good-will payment aboard the Flying Dutchman. Sparrow and his crew however went to Isla Cruces in order to get the heart of Davy Jones which was buried there. As Jones was unable to go ashore, he send a landing party led by Maccus to the island. The fish-men fought Sparrow and his mates and managed to get the Dead Man's Chest, not knowing that it was empty. They returned to their ship and the Dutchman attacked the Black Pearl. When the faster Black Pearl escaped, the crew rotated the Kraken Hammer and summoned the giant creature which dragged the ship along with its captain into Davy Jones' Locker. Nevertheless, James Norrington stole Jones' heart and brought it to Lord Beckett, who was now able to control Jones. The EITC reinforced Jones' crew with a large number of East India Trading Company Marines led by Admiral James Norrington and, after the latter's death, by Mercer. During the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom the crew boarded the Black Pearl. Jones killed Mercer, the Marines were killed by the pirates, Morey was killed by Barbossa and Jones was ultimately killed by Will Turner, whose heart was cut out by his father and who became the new captain. The crewmen regained their human appearance and helped the pirates in destroying the Endeavour. Everyday Life The crew was subdivided into two main groups: crewmembers and slaves, although the distinction of these groups was fluently and not clearly visible,Pirates of the Caribbean - Fluch der Karibik 2 ISBN 978-3802535413 (A German novelisation of Dead Man's Chest by Wolfgang and Rebecca Hohlbein.) however it is possibe the slaves did not participate in fighting. The crew had a hierarchy similar to the ones on other ships, so some of the crewmembers had positions making them superior to others, these are: *The captain (Davy Jones, later Will Turner) *The Four Thrusted Mates (Maccus (First mate), Ratlin, Penrod and Angler) *The quartermaster (known only by his title) *The boatswayn (Jimmy Legs) *The head gunner (Oglivey) *The navigators (Koleniko (primary navigator) and Greenbeard) Koleniko, Jimmy Legs and Maccus were in fact the ones who kept order on the ship on behalf of Captain Davy Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p66 "Davy Jones' Crew" Their rule was strict and backed up by harsh punishments such as whipping and locking into the Brig. It is possible that Palafico was Jones personal bodyguard . Another distinctable group is the team of three elite fighters consisting of Cannon Arm, Morey and Quartermaster.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Jones recruited new crewembers by offering dying sailors life in exchange for 100 years of service aboard his ship. However, he did not tell them tat during this time they would go through a painful transmutation turning them into fishmen and after 100 years they will become an part of the ship itself, like Wyvern. In their leisure time the crewmen used to play Liar's dice using years of service as bets since they had no other important possessions. Unlike thir captain, the cremembers could go ashore everytime when Jones allowed them to do it. They also had the possibility to mark any person with a Black Spot, though only Jones could remove it. It is unknown whether they also had the ability to teleport themselves or weather Jones could teleport them if he wanted to. Behind the Scenes *The entire crew of the Flying Dutchman (except William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner) is completely 3-D Computer-generated, including Davy Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest DVD/BluRay release Meet Davy Jones featurette. Their performances were recorded using motion capture during actual filming on the set, rather than in a motion capture studio during post-production.http://www.postmagazine.com/ME2/dirmod.asp? http://www.hugecube.com/neverbeentyped/?p=113 http://comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=14949 *The work on Davy Jones and his crew by Industrial Light and Magic earned Dead Man's Chest the 2006 Academy Award for Visual Effects. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Journey of Will Turner!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references See Also *Davy Jones *''Flying Dutchman'' Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:East India Trading Company Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Supernatural crews Category:William Turner's crew